


Phone troubles

by lonesomehail



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomehail/pseuds/lonesomehail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get between Ross and his phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Come on Smith, don’t be a dick give it back!”

“If you want it back mate, you’ve gotta work for it!” Smith replied with a devilish grin, holding Ross’s phone above his head, circling around a table to keep its small amount of protection between him and his increasingly frustrated friend.

“What do you want it for? You don’t even know the password!” Ross said with steadily growing impatience, his eyes locked onto the little shit that was holding his phone hostage as they continued their little dance around the table.

“Yeah I do! You never changed it after I figured it out last ti-” Ross lunged across the table at Smith before he even finished the sentence, hoping to catch him off guard. But his plan backfired because while he had surprised Smith, he hadn’t planned on Smiths panicked reaction of shoving the phone not into his pockets like most normal people would, but down his pants.

“Fucking hell Smith, why would you do that!? Now I’ve got to disinfect my phone you twat!” he cursed before holding out his hand. “Now give it back!”

“If you want it that badly you’re going to have to get it yourself.” Smith said with a smug grin, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Ross’s response to that. He didn’t have to long to wait.

“I swear to god if you don’t give it back right now, I just might do that!”

Quite enjoying how riled up Ross’s was getting, he stuck out both hands palm up making a ‘bring it on’ sort of gesture before saying “Come on then, I dare you!”

Murderous look on his face Ross shoved the table out of the way as he slowly stalked towards Smith while the man himself retreated backwards, the dark look on his face growing even darker as Smiths back came into contact with the office wall, halting his slightly panicked retreat.

“Smith this is your last chance, give it back now!” Ross growled, hand on the others chest to keep him from fleeing once again as he came toe to toe with the phone thief, managing to be intimidating even though he had to look up a bit to glare at Smith.

“Come on mate, whys it so important? Just let me have my fun!” He whined while trying to edge towards the door despite the restraining hand on him.

“Fine, you asked for it.” He muttered, hesitating momentarily before reaching for Smiths waistline.

“HEY- st-stop that!” but it was no use, now determined Ross used one of his arms to fend off Smiths hands that were trying to stop him, while his other went with great difficulty into the wriggling man’s pants.

Finally getting his hand in, he felt the hard edge of his phone. “Got it!” he cried as he grabbed it. But then his mind registered that along with the way Smith had suddenly froze, that what he had grabbed was definitely not his phone.

And for a moment they just stayed there looking at each other, both frozen in place. Eyes dark and taking shuddering breaths Smith reached out, whether to push him away or pull him closer they’d never know, because at that moment Trott, whom they had not noticed as he wandered in spoke “Oh for fucks sake really?” before spinning around and making his exit.

Icy blue eyes looked into blue-green ones before Ross broke the silence. “This isn’t over.” Then he hurried out of the room to catch Trott, not looking back at the other man even once as he fled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for swearing I guess

“There you are you little fucker I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Smith side eyed the angry brunet from his position seated on one of the kitchen chairs, calmly taking one last slow sip of his drink before setting it on the table in front of him and turning fully towards Ross to show he had his full attention.

“You don’t even know how much shit I got from Trott because of you! He kept teasing me about it, and I think he still doubts that I’m telling the truth!”  
“Because of me? I don’t think I put your hand down my pants Ross, I mean we haven’t even had a first date and you know my rule about that!” Smith replied, grinning at how flustered Ross was getting.

“Oh piss off Smith, you know you forced me to it! And where the hell is my phone anyway? I don’t want to have to search you again.” Ross said unable to repress a shiver at the all too recent memory. 

“Oh that? It’s on top of the cabinets.” He said with a lazy gesture towards the tiny inch of space between the top of the cabinets and the roof, occupied by a large family of dust bunnies and now Ross’ phone, the tip of which could just barely be seen sticking over the edge of the cabinets. The grin on Smiths face steadily growing as he watched several emotions cross Ross’ face, shock, a hint of betrayal, and best of all annoyance.

After shooting Smith a dirty glare he walked over to the cabinets with as much dignity as he could while the ginger bastard watched his every move with that smug grin on his face. Barely managing not to trip from how concentrated he was, he reached up for his phone, fingers managing to brush against it before accidentally nudging it further onto the top of the cabinet, making it no longer visible. With a huff he raised himself on tiptoe, fingers brushing through the dust in search of his phone. He had nearly gotten it when he felt something lightly trail across the skin where his shirt had risen up from his stretching. 

Quickly scooting away from whatever it was, he saw Smith who must have silently gotten up at some point during his struggles. Smith’s hand was outstretched between them, making it the obvious culprit to the ticklish sensation he’d felt. Looking questioningly between Smiths hand and eyes he got a laugh and an answer to his unasked question.  
“Saw you having trouble shorty and I thought I’d come help.” Smith said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh fuck off you’re like an inch taller you prick.” Ross quietly grumbled as Smith started reaching up. But to his surprise instead of stepping around him to reach he pressed forwards, backing Ross into the cabinet as he pressed close, body stretching fully against him as he reached over him. Managing to grab it he settled back on his feet, faces now very close to each other. Meeting Smiths eyes he felt a strange sensation, like when you’re climbing a tree and you slip, that jolt you feel but longer lasting and much more pleasant.

“First your hand down his pants, now you’re both pressing up against each other against the cabinets? Hey Ross what were you saying earlier about me misunderstanding?” Trott laughed from his position leaning against the kitchens doorframe, breaking them apart once again before walking away. 

“Not again!” Ross groaned, once again rushing to follow after their other friend.

“Ross wait!” Smith called out, hand reaching out towards him despite the distance, causing Ross to pause at the door while he debated what to say.

“I never cleaned your phone off so it’s still got my dick germs on it!” Smith finally settled with, laughing as Ross flipped him the bird before running off after Trott.


End file.
